Weapon of Choice
by Sonic-Hero-Dude
Summary: Bill and the others find another survivor. How will they treat one another on their way to a state prison?
1. The New Survivor

**Weapon Of Choice**

Author's Note: _Hey, Left4Dead fans! I hope you enjoy my fanfiction. Originally, this idea was to be for a general zombie movie, so it will only loosely be based on Left4Dead's storyline. However, I still think it will fit the mood of the game. So please enjoy Chapter 1 of my fanfic!_

**Chapter 1: The New Survivor**

I had been alone for days. I kept shelter in the bank I worked at. Thank God I knew the combination to the vault. I certainly would have been one of them if I didn't. I couldn't help but wonder: _Where is my family? Did my son become a Pouncer? My wife, was she a Shriek? Have I killed them with the rest of those monsters?_ I wanted to believe that I hadn't, but after three weeks, you would think I would see them. Or anyone else...

And then they found me.

I was trying to find some food that hadn't spoiled in the market. It was difficult, buying food now. I couldn't get anything that needed to be heated, or refrigerated. In other words, my diet consisted of beans and honey. The breakfast of champions, right? So as I was saying, I was looking for something to eat when I hear the door open. Just when I didn't have my weapon on me, too. I hear them talking. "_Could Infected do that?_" I thought. I grabbed a six-pack of beer from a rack. "_These'll have to do._"

I break one of them off at the bottom. Slowly, I approach the door. "_Do they have flashlights?_" Then I saw a face. He still had hair, all of his teeth. Hell, he was even smoking. And that's when I realized that they were survivors.

I still kept my bottle, just in case they were hostile. "Here to buy, or just loiter?" I ask sarcastically.

They all shine their flashlights in my eyes. "Who's there?" yelled one. He was bald, and wore a suit.

"He doesn't look infected," said a woman.

"Talk, damn it!" shouted a man with a goatee.

"It's okay!" I shouted. "I'm still alive!"

"Mother of God," whispers the smoking man. "We thought we were all that was left!"

"Don't we all?" I smirked.

"The four of us could barely make it alive out there!" tells the girl. "How did you do it alone?"

"Well, I ate my greens just like Mama told me." I answered.

They all stared at me like I was a three-dollar bill. "That was a joke. I tell those sometimes. Seriously, I kept shelter in a bank vault."

"You locked yourself in? How did you get out? What bank vault has two sides?" asked the bald man.

I shrugged. "I guess mine did. Look, I know you want to stay with me, so let's just--"

"Smoker!" shouted the man with the goatee.

"Huh? Oh, no I don't--"

"Behind you, idiot!" he interrupted again.

I turn and see one of the Infected. A Cougher, by the looks of his face. Just as he lunged out with his tongue, one of the survivor group killed it.

"Ugh... We've gotta get out of here..." I said, coughing.

The group and I get out of the building.

"What the hell is your problem? You coulda been killed by that thing!" yelled the smoking man.

"You said Smoker. That's not what I call them." I explained.

"Well, if you're gonna stay with us, you've gotta know what we call these things." he said.

"Okay, well then-- wait. I'm in the group?" I asked.

"Unless you wanna stay in your dingy-ass vault," says the bald man.

"And I wouldn't," chimes the woman. "A Tank would make scrap metal of that in a second."

My face lit up. "Well, alright then! Meet your newest member." I shake the smoker's hand. "I'm Cody."

"Bill," he says.

"Charmed. Well, let's not talk out here, Bill. May I suggest my... what was it you said? 'Dingy-ass vault?'"

He chuckles. "Lead the way."

_So there was my first chapter. I hope you liked it, because there will be more in the upcoming week. After that, school starts, so I don't know how much I will get done. Don't forget to Rate and Review!_


	2. Here's The Plan

_Alright, I just got a positive comment and I'm ready to write the next chapter!_

**Chapter 2: Here's The Plan**

_Great! One minute I'm living alone in a bank vault, and then the next, four survivors are telling me their names and sharing their lives! Maybe we can actually make some progress together._

"Yo, Cody."

Francis was waving his hand around my face. "You with us, man?"

"Yeah," I replied, snapping back to reality, "I was just thinking about what happened. Never expected it, y'know?"

"We know what you mean," Louis chimed in. "We thought it was just us out there too."

"Yeah. So, Bill, what was your plan? You know, you and your group," I asked.

"To be honest, we didn't really have a plan," he confessed. "I mean, we had some ideas, but--"

"Like what?" Was I being too impatient?

"Well, there was some choppers flying around. They said to go to Mercy Hospital."

I shook my head. "Bad idea. I tried it. The whole place was full of Infected."

"Really?" Bill looked more upset than usual. "Damn it. I mean, I guess it makes sense but... damn."

It got really quiet. Maybe they were thinking about where to go.

"So let's hear about you." Thank God Zoey broke the tension. "How'd you end up in this bank vault?"

"Well, I used to live in a suburb with a perfect family. A housewife, two kids, upper-middle class. Hell, it was like we were in a commercial. That is, until this outbreak. It got my daughter first. She kissed some kid who had it, or shared a drink with someone, I dunno how it spreads. She comes home one day, says she has this rattling cough, right? My wife gives her some Tussin and sends her to bed. Only she doesn't wake up.

"She slept for 2 days. We thought she went into a coma, because we didn't want to assume the worst. So four o' clock on the third day she wakes up. Well, so to speak. She's one of them. A Smoker, that's what you call them, right? Well, she latches onto my wife. My son, takes a sword off my wall and he-- well, you know."

"Wait, a sword?" Louis asked. "Why the hell did you have a sword?"

"Oh, I was kind of a nerdy guy before this whole thing. I was into anime stuff. You know, Japanese-talking guys with crazy hair fighting all the time? I had a replica of this sword from one of them. Anyways, so my son takes it and shoves it right in her chest. Of course, I knew what she was, so I didn't know whether to hug him or hit him. She was still my daughter, you know? So I just kinda took the sword and say, 'We need to leave. Now.'

"So we run out of the house. Big mistake. Another Smoker takes me, drags me away from them. They run off. Thankfully, I still had the sword. Pretty damn sharp for a dumb collectible. So I kill the thing, but now I lost my family. I must have looked for them for a week. And I can't help but think-- maybe they... they're okay, you know? Maybe they-- Oh Jesus, am I crying?"

Sure enough, I could feel streams of washed skin across my dirt-caked face. "God... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like this."

"It's okay," said Zoey. "It's tough for all of us."

"Yeah, I thought it would be better than prison out here," Francis starts. "I'd finally be able to see real daylight, kill some stuff, blow some other stuff up... Now I realize it'd be better in a cell."

"Wait..." Francis gave me an idea. "We would be safer in prison cells."

"Whoa, I didn't say 'we'. I said 'I'."

"Shut up, Francis. Just imagine. A fenced off area, specifically made to keep anything from coming in or out. Weeks of supplies, beds..."

"Basic cable!" shouted Louis.

"Well, okay..." I didn't think any shows would still be on. "But really! Francis, tell me you know where the prison is!"

"Of course I do! But... uh... maybe those monsters, y'know, took it over!"

"Oh, come on Francis," said a very annoyed Bill. "You just don't want to go back."

"Well, yeah but..." Francis seemed to finally be at a loss for words. "Oh, the hell with it. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but... let's go to prison."

The entire group cheered. We were so happy to finally have found a huge safe spot. Maybe we can actually survive this! Suddenly, the ground shook.

"Whoa," I whispered. "Did everyone else feel that?"

It happened again. "Who would have thought... an earthquake during a--"

And again. This time I was knocked down.

"That's no earthquake..." said Louis. What were they all so scared about?

"Oh, hell..." Bill picked up his shotgun. "I guess we're gonna have to cancel our little vacation."

"What the hell's going on?" I screamed.

Then the Tank answered me by ripping out the door to my vault and roaring into my face.

_Ohhhhh man! Will Cody live through his first Tank? Or will it tear him apart like the vault door? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Weapon of Choice! And once again, don't forget to Rate and Review!_


	3. One Tank, One Hundred Infected

**Weapon Of Choice**

_Two chapters, two reviews. I'm hoping to get to 10 positive reviews by the end of the week. If you like the story, make sure to tell your friends about it!_

_On a side note, this is my first action chapter. Not a whole lot of story, just a descriptive fight scene. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: One Tank, One Hundred Infected**

_Oh boy. Right after I told the group about my life before this outbreak, a Tank ripped open the door to my vault. Well, here's how we handled it._

The Tank stampeded into the vault. It was barely big enough for all six of us; that is, me, Bill's group, and the Tank. Francis made the mistake of shooting it. That made him a target. It turned toward him, the rest of us sliding away from Francis. Before we could say, "Watch Out!" the tank was on him. We all ran out of the vault, horrified at the sight of the Tank pummeling our foulmouthed friend to a pulp.

Soon, I hear Bill shout, "Damn it, shoot the thing!"

And so they did. Zoey shot with her pistols, Bill with his shotgun, and Louis with his machine gun. As you could predict, the monster was now madder at us than at Francis. It squeezed through the gaping hole in the vault and came full speed at us. Now, Francis was shooting with his pistol, too. We thought we had it, until it knocked Bill to the side. It picked up the vault door, and was ready to throw it at us. We wouldn't survive that.

"Get outside!" shouted Zoey. It was a smart idea. We have a better chance in an open area. So we filed out of the room, making sure the monster's attention was on us. There was no way the three of us could survive, especially when I didn't have my sword.

"I'll be back!" I told to the group, running back inside the bank. I needed my sword if we were going to kill this thing.

"Take these!" she shouted, tossing a First Aid Kit my way. Zoey really was a smart girl. We needed Bill and Francis in this fight, too.

I ran into the vault, rummaging through my massive pile of junk to find my sword. I finally get it.

"Little help, Cody?" asked Francis. I saw blood in his mouth; would the First Aid really help him?

I patched up what I could, but I'm no doctor. He was limping on one leg and was still in a bad condition, but he would make it through this fight if he stayed with the group. I gave him his gun back, and he stumbled out to Zoey and Louis. Now there was the matter of Bill. I kept the painkillers from the kit, because they seemed out of place. Later I found out that's where they kept them when they found them. I gave some to Bill, and he stood up.

"Ugh... thanks," mutters Bill, picking up his shotgun and following Francis. As I headed back, I gave Francis the rest of the bottle. Now we were all pretty ready to fight. At this point, Zoey and Louis had reached the roof. Unfortunately, it seemed as though the Tank had destroyed the fire escape. I see Francis throw a bottle at it. Soon, the Tank is engulfed in flames. How could it possibly survive that?

"Haha! Burn, mother--!" Francis stopped. He saw the Tank running at us yet again. "How tough are these bastards?"

Bill, Francis and I were circling the building, trying to find a way up without going inside, while simultaneously shooting at the Tank. At one point, the Tank stumbled from a shot to the head. So that's where it's weak! I ran up with my sword, making sure not to get in the line of fire, and I jumped as high as I could. I only ended up on the Tank's arm.

"What the hell are you doing, Cody?" shouted Bill.

My plan didn't quite work. I still tried hacking at its face, but it shook me off like a fly. Now I was apart from the group. The Tank realized this, too. It came running across the street at me. It knocked everything else out of its way. When it was twenty feet away, I realized that one of the cars on the curb had the lights on. If the Tank hit that, it would activate the alarm, which means even more monsters. When it was ten feet away, I saw everyone begin aiming for its head. At five feet, it lurched to one side. Was it dead? It was at the car. It stopped running.

"We made it!" I screamed to the group. Then the Tank stumbled forward and fell on the car.

"God dammit!" shouted Bill.

"Everyone, on the roof now!" ordered Zoey. I ran across to the door of the building and the three of us ran inside. It was pitch black, which is bad for us. Suddenly, we hear moaning and crying. Another survivor?

"Hello?" I yelled. There was an echo.

Bill pulled me close. "Don't make a damn peep, understand?" he whispered angrily into my ear.

"Why?" I whispered back. "Someone in this building is still alive!"

"No, it's a--" Bill couldn't finish his sentence. Infected were tearing down the doors. "Just run upstairs!"

I followed Bill's demand and ran to the attic. Now it was really dark. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I turned my flashlight on, only to find a Boomer staring back at me. I pushed him back and threw my sword at him. He was nothing but goo. Soon, I heard Infected screaming. But I also heard something else. A different scream. One more bloodcurdling than anything I've heard these past weeks.

"Damn it, Francis!" I heard Bill scream. Soon, Francis is screaming Bloody Murder too. I had to run down and see what was happening.

There was a female zombie standing over Francis. It had strange claws for fingers, and it was very mad at us. Bill was treating it as his first priority. Together, we brought it down like nothing. I ran up to help Francis off the ground.

"Thanks, man," he says quickly before returning to the Infected chewing on the doors. I looked at the Witch. Her face looked familiar. Then I realized that she was wearing a necklace. No, it couldn't be. I didn't want to face it. But sure enough, it was the same necklace I got for my wife on our eighth Anniversary.

"Not her..." I was getting angry, but not at anything specific, just everything in general. "Not my wife..." Francis was getting constricted by a Smoker. "Not my wife, you bastards!" I screamed. I ran to the door and chopped it down. I was trying to fight all of the zombies on my own, even though I just had my sword. I wanted to take all of their lives, like they took hers. I was being stupid, sure, but I was angry.

Then I got pounced by a Hunter. When Bill pushed him off me and shouted, "Get up, Cody!" I snapped back to reality. I ran into the attic and got up with Zoey and Louis. Soon, the other followed. We picked off the infected that ran up to us and made it through the horde.

"That was too damn close," said Francis. He was taking shallow breaths.

"I need to heal you guys," said Zoey, and so she did. She did a much better job than I did.

"We need to find a safe house, and fast," suggested Louis.

"No objections here," Bill said.

"We could head back where we were before we met Cody," planned Zoey.

"Good idea," Bill agreed. "Let's roll."

We didn't have much trouble getting back to their safe house. They did most of the work, since I didn't have a gun yet. We finally made it back, and Zoey quickly boarded up the doors.

"Now could you tell me what kind of superhero bullcrap you were trying to pull back there?" Bill was obviously mad at me.

"That Witch... it was my wife. She was wearing the necklace I got her."

"Oh God... I-- I'm so sorry..." Bill seemed to be regretting yelling at me.

"Don't pity me. She's one of them now. We need to put this behind us and continue the mission." Besides, she's in a better place now.

"Good point. We'll rest up tonight." Bill looked at Francis. "Tomorrow, you will show us where the prison is."

_Phew! That took me a couple hours to write. So, as usual, I hope you enjoyed it, Rate and Review, and don't forget to check back soon for the next thrilling chapter of Weapon of Choice!_


	4. Final Goodbyes

**Weapon Of Choice**

I have some good and bad news. I feel bad doing this, considering my fanbase is the best I've had on . But, I have decided to move my story off of and onto a different website called "". It will no longer be a Left 4 dead fanfiction, but a regular zombie story. This is what I wanted to do with the story in the first place. If you want to continue reading the story, albeit a little different, make an account on Scribophile and check it out. It would be great if I could regain my awesome fans over there. Thanks for reading, and best wishes to you all.


End file.
